Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. An identical sound effect, Hollywoodedge, Wood Doors Various TE024104, can be found on The Edge Edition Volume 1. Sound Effect Description Wood Door 1; Open And Close With Metal Latch Knob. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio Used In TV Shows * Adventures in Odyssey * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Fundemonium".) * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard in "The Debt" and "The Nest".) * Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series * The Backyardigans * Bear in the Big Blue House (The door closing element was only used.) * The Berenstain Bears * Bob the Builder (1998 TV Series) * Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou the Storyteller".) * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Everybody Hates Chris * The Fairly OddParents * FBI (TV Series) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "Arbor Day".) * Invader Zim * Kim Possible * Kipper (Heard once in "The Paddling Pool".) * LeapFrog and Friends * The Little Kids and the Friends Show * Max & Ruby * Make Way for Noddy * Mysticons * Noddy's Toyland Adventures * Pingu * Power Rangers * Rescue 911 * Sesame Street * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stressed Eric * Super Why! * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Door opening and/or closing element is frequently used. Sometimes it is used with PE180201 or PE180301.) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) * Teletubbies (2015 TV Series) (Heard once in "Knock Knock".) * Toopy and Binoo (Close sound heard often in "Happy Toopy Day!".) * VeggieTales (Heard in "The Toy that saved Christmas" and "Josh and the Big Wall".) * VeggieTales in the House * The Wiggles * Winnie the Pooh: Save the Day! TV Specials * The Very Hungry Caterpillar and Other Stories Movies * Abominable (2019) * Asian School Girls (2014) * Franklin's Magic Christmas (2000) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992) * Krypto the Superdog: The Movie (2025) * Little Einsteins: The Movie (2025) * The Little Kids: Movie (2024) * The Little Kids 2 (2026) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * Trucks (1997) * UglyDolls (2019) * Waybuloo (2025) Video Games PC: * Half-Life 2 (Close Sound.) * Microsoft Nickelodeon 3D Movie Maker (Open Sound.) * Reader Rabbit: Toddler * The Sims 3 Nintendo Wii: * Super Paper Mario (Open Sound; heard in a slightly low pitch.) Commercials Australia: * M&M's Color/Colour Break-up (late 2000s) USA: * Aveeno - Skin Wellness in One Day (2017) * Disney Xtreme Coolers - Kickflip Mouse (2002) Bumpers * Cartoon Network (2017) (The door opening element was only used.) Videos * Baby Bach (1999) (Videos) (The door closing element was only used.) * Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) (The door closing element was only used.) * Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls (Shorts) (Close Sound.) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Summertime (Shorts) (Close Sound.) * Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation (2011) (Shorts) YouTube Videos * The Best Pals Hand Toons Easter Special (2016) * RWBY Chibi (Open Sound.) Anime * Azumanga Daioh * Best Student Council (Open Sound.) * Date a Live * The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * Laid-Back Camp△ (Open Sound.) * Love Live! School Idol Project * Lucky Star (Open Sound; Low Pitched.) * Medabots * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Used quite often.) * The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya * PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation * RWBY (Close Sound.) * Sailor Moon Crystal * School Rumble * Spirited Away (2001) * Touhou: The Memories of Phantasm (Close Sound.) Image Gallery * Main article: Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101/Image Gallery Audio Samples File:Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob PE180101.ogg